


[dv]不【】或许出不去的房间

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 乱写，1DV，设定基本基于一代游戏并且为了节目效果加了很多魔改和ooc。清水，没肉，基本纯聊天非常拧巴的唠嗑故事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[dv]不【】或许出不去的房间

======================

但丁和蒙德斯麾下的黑骑士一同醒来。但丁发现他们共同被关在一房间中。水电齐全，卫浴整洁，床边有小冰箱。墙上没有窗户，门黑漆漆紧闭着。

黑骑士大梦初醒，似乎并没有多少战斗意志。他坐在床边，而但丁躺在地板上。但丁原以为等到他看到自己第一眼，就会伴随着管风琴伴奏缓缓站起。不过他只是坐在床沿，像一个人类一样双手交叠在下巴下面。撑着自己思考。他的一对角从面前顺下来。

但丁试探道：“喂。”

黑骑士看了他一眼。终于确认到他的存在。

“维吉尔？”但丁继续问，向他招招手。

漆黑的怪物用空洞的眼睛看过来。“能说话吗？”但丁问。

黑骑士良久没有回应。但丁想说原来你不能，刚吐出第一个字。房间里响起一种奇特的声音。“这里是哪里？”

那种声音十分怪异。很明显经过某种特殊处理，电子化的声音和人类的本音重叠在一起。但丁觉得听起来就像个十足十的反派。他好奇地打量着黑骑士的头部，猜想这是不是个头盔什么的。跟科幻电影一样用它来改变声音装腔作势。

总之不像他记得的维吉尔。

“不该问你？”但丁从地上跳起来，拍拍墙壁，踩踩地板。这房间很怪，没有窗户。都不像正常的空间。

“我不知道。”黑骑士继续说，“是你的陷阱？”

“那你询问的也太友好了。”但丁说着，某个想法击中他的脑海：“说不定是那种，叫什么来着，不做爱就出不去的房间。”

他转向黑骑士，等着对方发火。

然而那黑色的怪物只是说：“什么？”

“不做爱就出不去的房间，”但丁解释，“咱俩，得滚床单，然后那个门才会啪嗒一声打开。然后你和我才能离开这里。然后……你明白了吗？”

黑骑士说：“这很奇怪。没有一种魔咒是需要这种条件。”

“你在乎这个？”但丁把壁灯打开：“生活跟你讲道理的时机可不多。”

“怎么说？”他走到床前，居高临下看着黑骑士。

“你是说我们要做爱？”黑骑士问，尽管他的五官像是雕刻上去一样，没什么变化，可是但丁还是能明显地感觉到他的犹疑。

但丁耸肩：“你不愿意？”

他在黑骑士面前转了一圈，示意对方，他这样好条件的露水情缘可不是每天都能碰上的。

“但是我们是兄弟啊。”维吉尔说，“这不是很奇怪吗？”

“——我们，”但丁说，“是啊，我们是。”

黑骑士陷入思考。沉默大约三十秒，但丁精确到这个数字，才听到他继续说：“我还是觉得有问题，这个机制的触发条件既然是做爱，那么合格的评判标准又是什么？如果以射精作为终点算是一次性交结束。那么射精这个行为可以通过各种手段实现。所以，做爱成为了一个非常宽泛的概念。”

“做爱，”但丁拉长这个词，“分做，和爱，你明白吗。”

话刚出口他们俩都沉默了。共同意识到问题归结到了一个非常简单的指向上。

“你爱我吗？”但丁想了半天还是问。他咳嗽了一声，首先他没想过有一天会跟别人问这句话，其次他没想到对方是个男的，最后他没想到男的是他哥哥。

黑骑士似乎难以回答这个问题，他坐着，但丁发现他思考的时候会忍不住想要摸自己的角。同时又会不断把自己的手压回到腿上。

最后维吉尔说：“我不能。”

“我，”他做了一个手势，想要解释一切，“没有这个能力。”

但丁摇头：“那不是一项体能运动——哦，当在床上的时候也许是。”

“不，”维吉尔说，“它像一颗牙齿。从牙床上拔掉，然后，我没有这个能力了。”

“这倒说明白了，”但丁回答，“有的牙齿会长在错误的地方。我知道。”

“我们没法通过别的方式出去吗？”黑骑士问。

但丁看看墙，捶了一拳。水泥实心。他们被困在一个仅留有一扇门的魔方里。

“这种房间，”但丁说，“如果你遵守它的规则，它就很容易打破，如果你不按它说的来……你那把大剑不是什么都能砍断。”

“你很了解。”黑骑士指出。

但丁很难得有些不好意思，抓了抓头发：“听到的八卦。”

“教我如何爱你。”黑骑士说，“然后我们做爱，然后我们快些离开。”

但丁看着他漆黑的脸孔：“我不会。”

但丁坐下来，到黑骑士身边：“我很希望现在一下子，你就爱上我。可是你知道那是不可能的。”

黑骑士有些烦躁。他侧过一点身体。继续交握着双手。

“没关系的，”但丁说，“做爱归根到底落实在行动上就是你说的性交。那很简单。”

“你做过？”黑骑士转过头问。

“我做过，”但丁不怀好意，指了指自己的裤裆，“在酒吧，我只是进去看看热闹。但是服务生给我酒，说有人请我喝。吧台最远的地方有个站街妞儿，看起来二十来岁，金头发，比崔西的还要长还要亮。打着卷儿，漂亮极了。她跟我抛媚眼儿。就这样。”

他对黑骑士眨了一下眼睛。

“然后我就跟她到后边的小巷子去了。”但丁继续说，“她扑上来啃我嘴唇皮子，唇膏有股塑料味。手把我裤子解开。”

他把自己的手插进裤腰：“就这样往下摸。接着她跪下来帮我吹，还让我别碰她，她会全程给我服务。”

“但是，我没听她的，”但丁说，“她搞得我挺爽的，我太嗨了。没忍住抓住她的漂亮头发搞她的嘴。”

他说着停了下来。

黑骑士没什么表情变化，他不追问，只是等但丁接着讲。

“结果我把她的头发拽下来了，妈的，那娘们其实是个老秃子。一抬头全是皱纹，只是叫妆盖住了。”但丁说，“我他妈快射了，结果又憋回去。”

他干巴巴笑了几声：“你呢？”

“你在说谎。”维吉尔说。

“——是啊。”但丁耸肩，“这故事是假的，我是好孩子，我从来不去酒吧。更别提什么老妓女了。”

“为什么？”黑骑士问。

“没为什么。”但丁笑笑，“是个稀烂的谎言，我不太会撒谎。”

“你一直不会。”维吉尔说。

但丁点头。

“我们还是可以做的。”黑骑士说，“你说的，性交——”

但丁没有回答。

“你不想？”黑骑士问，“可是我暂时，没有办法爱你。”

“也许不是暂时，”那声音持续说道，“我不知道会多久，我没有想过这件事。”

“你以前不在乎。”但丁补充。

“我想。”他又说，“没什么，维吉尔，我们做吧。”

他伸手搭在黑骑士的手指上。如他想象的一样冰凉。

但丁轻轻推着黑骑士，让他躺倒床上去。黑骑士头靠着枕头。

“你的角戳到我了。”但丁说。

于是头部黑色的装束渐渐剥落。像是一层皮肤从黑骑士身上脱下。维吉尔躺在床上，他的身体是青黑色的。失去光芒的眼睛仍旧空洞地看着但丁。

“我每天都在镜子里看见这张脸。”但丁说。

维吉尔不理解他的意思。

但丁笼罩着维吉尔，撑在他身上。维吉尔在但丁的影子里问：“我们要做了吗？”

“我们做吧。”但丁说。

维吉尔挪动身体，他的漆黑的外甲桄榔作响。让但丁把他的外层剥掉。床不大，两个人很挤。但丁在他背后摸了很久也没找到解开黑甲固定的那处暗扣。维吉尔翻过来，翻过去，自己也动手。他们在床上磨蹭了一会儿。还是没法把维吉尔的身体从漆黑的外表中弄出来。

但丁于是低下头想就亲亲维吉尔，但是维吉尔的肩甲总是铬着但丁的脸。他让维吉尔来亲他，维吉尔一起身盔甲又会撞在但丁身上。

他们别扭地鼓捣了很久。但丁索性抓住维吉尔的手往自己裤裆里放。维吉尔的手一往但丁腿间握，但丁马上被寒冷的体温一激灵，叫骂出声：“草！”

但丁往边上躲，把维吉尔的手拽出来。咚的一声，后脑勺磕到墙上。

维吉尔望着他。但丁揉着脑袋，最终，他笑出声，泄了气似的，倒下来趴在维吉尔坚硬的黑甲上。

维吉尔知道做不成了。他只是躺着。但丁笑够了，抬头。维吉尔问：“为什么笑？”

“我在想，”但丁说，“也许有一天你会有爱人的能力的。”

“我不觉得。”维吉尔回答。

“那不是一颗牙齿。”但丁说，“那就是个随手可见的小玩意儿，不比你的水杯或者钱包高级到哪儿去。”

维吉尔疑惑，他在蒙德斯手下不花钱，也不怎么喝水。

“太常见了，你把它随手一放，忘了放哪儿了。”但丁继续说，“你会想起来的。”

“它让我痛。”维吉尔说，“那样……并不好。”

但丁趴在他身上，不知道自己的温度能不能穿过厚重的盔甲：“我知道。”

维吉尔有些犹豫，最终还是抬起手，隔着坚甲摸了摸但丁的头发。稍纵即逝的动作。很快他把手重新放下去。

“我不记得，”维吉尔说，“……很多东西，我都记不太清楚。”

“关于我呢？”但丁问。

“你打我，”维吉尔说，“在城堡里，我也打你。我输了。”

但丁于是笑。

“我们经常这样……？”维吉尔尾音上挑，“我记不清了。”

“你会记起来的。”但丁碰了碰那张冰冷的脸。

“我们该走了。”他说，“我要回去了，你也得回去。”

维吉尔没有说话。

“行了，别担心，”但丁看着他：“我会找到你的。”

但丁起身，跳下床，把维吉尔拉起来。他走向门口，伸手，试了试。

咔哒。门一直没有上锁。

但丁做了个请的手势，维吉尔先出去，但丁在房间里坐了一会儿，然后也离开。

他第二天醒来，是在自己惯坐的那把椅子上。崔西抱怨他让事务所的灯亮了彻夜。但丁起身，觉得一种柔软的疼痛从他的身体里漫出来。没有一种力量能够超越这种比死亡和时间更为长久的永恒。它穿越他的困顿，疲惫和茫然。温和而细微地从他的胸膛中钻进他的心脏。覆盖在所有温暖和痛苦的回忆上。他想到维吉尔。但丁其实挺慷慨，也挺善良，此时却希望，在维吉尔偶尔清醒的时候，那种奇特的疼痛也能造访他的身体，在他们的胸膛中共同生长。

END


End file.
